onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Saphir
| affiliation = Simon Pirates | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = | dfbackcolor = F0E3E7 | dftextcolor = DAC71E }} Saphir is a member of the Simon Pirates and a fishwoman. Appearance Saphir is a slim and wheat-colored fishwoman with short and white hair as well as blue eyes. She wears a blue necklace, a blue tube top, a gold wristband in each hand, a long blue-skirt, and a pair of sandals. There is a tattoo of her crew's Jolly Roger on her right hand and a piece of speckled and dark-orange cloth which is tied in her waist. Personality Saphir cares for Gad so she plots vengeance for his failure of defeating the Straw Hat Pirates. As she knew that he safely kept himself away from danger, she felt so happy. She usually keeps smiling and is also easy to gladly accept someone's admiration for her, even if it misconstrued her race, and she must be beaten to rouse from reveling. However, she becomes serious when humans want to be close to her, or her crewmate hits her. Otherwise, she goes immediately into a panic and keeps away from antagonists as she is suddenly attacked. Relationships Crew Like Rubis and Emeraude, she respects Gad so much and calls him "''-sama''" too. After she learned news that he lost to the Straw Hat Pirates, she tried to avenge his defeat. Later, she met him on the Going Merry and went to talk with him right away, and was glad to speak to him. She is also willing to listen to his commands. More importantly, he would help her to extricate herself from a difficult position. She always follows Rubis and Emeraude, and raids the enemies who repelled Gad with them. However, when she shows inadequacy, Rubis and Emeraude will teach a lesson for her. Straw Hat Pirates Due to Gad's failure, she hated the Straw Hat Pirates for defeating him. Until Nami communicated with her, Rubis, and Emeraude, she did not give up any hatred for them. Later, she became their friend. Abilities and Powers As a fishwoman, Saphir is ten times stronger than an average human on land, and twice that in water. She demonstrated this strength by destroying a large water vortex. She is able to bring a blue steam from sea as she shouts. She then uses it to attack somebody. Weapons Saphir holds a spear and seems quite skilled in using it. When Sanji wanted to be close to her, Rubis, and Emeraude, she used it to send him away. In addition, she obstructed Rubis from hitting her by using her spear. Attacks List * : A technique used when Saphir holds a spear to vigorously attack someone. * : First, Rubis says the team combination name. Saphir and the other two fish-men all then lift everyone's one hand. Finally, they make water streams of their symbolic colors to let three antagonists to get hurt. |Three fishwomen's team combination.png|Saphir using Archange Tricolore with Rubis and Emeraude. }} History Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands For the moment that Wadatsumi was carrying the Straw Hat Pirates from Itu Island to Yaw Island, Saphir jumped out of sea along with Rubis and Emeraude, and then they sat on a stone of sea area between the two islands. Their looks appealed to Sanji, but they chose to attack him. Later, they said their names and positions in the Simon Pirates. Soon afterwards, Saphir and two female fish-men started to plot vengeance against the Straw Hat Pirates for Gad's failure. Unfortunately, all three lost to them and just decided to jump into sea . , Emeraude, Saphir and Rubis met a Master of the Waters.]] After the Straw Hat Pirates entered a cave in Yaw Island, Saphir, Rubis and Emeraude battled them again. In the end of battle with them, they still failed. After that, a Master of the Waters wanted to attack them. Saphir and the others were protected by Gad who arrived afterwards, as well as Sanji. After Gad's second defeat, she and three other fish-men went away from the cave. Later, after Saphir jumped from the seas among Seven phantom islands, her, Rubis, and Emeraude carried on the third battle against Straw Hat Pirates on the Going Merry. But, they didn't obtain any victory. Soon after, they were persuaded by Nami's words. As Gad stood on their rear, all female fish-men were glad for his appearance and ran to talk with him. While Simon was flying toward middle island in sky, all people were shocked. After she and her partners said goodbye to the Straw Hat Pirates, they returned to sea. Major Battles *Saphir, Rubis, and Emeraude vs. Straw Hat Pirates (1st battle, sea area mid Itu and Yaw islands) *Saphir, Rubis, and Emeraude vs. Straw Hat Pirates (2nd battle, a cave in Yaw island) *Saphir, Rubis, Emeraude, Gad, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. a Master of the Waters *Saphir, Rubis, and Emeraude vs. Straw Hat Pirates (3rd battle, Going Merry) Trivia *Her name is based from the precious stone Sapphire. Furthermore, her appearance also matched with the color of the stone. The same also applied to Rubis and Emeraude. References Site Navigation ru:Сафир fr:Saphir Category:Non-Canon Fish-Men Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Simon Pirates Category:Non-Canon Polearm Wielders